Harry Potter and the Sword of Hope
by Rdutchgirl411
Summary: He made a terrible mistake and five people have the chance to make it better Founders!
1. Chapter 1

A/ N: Hi people this is my first story. This will defiantly get longer and hopefully you will like it. Reviews rock!

Summary: He made a terrible mistake and five people have the chance to make it better Founders

The only light came from the dark night sky with it vast majority of stars shining down at a pair of strangely dressed newcomers to the street Privite drive. All of the 4 bedroom 3 bathroom houses with the same colored shingles matched as the two reached the house numbered 4.

"Do you feel it right, to leave him with these people Albus. They are the worst sort of muggles imaginable." Said a woman dressed in a green cloke. Her dark brown hair pulled into a bun at the base of her neck.

"They are the only family he has left, Minerva." a tall man said.

This man was the stranger dressed of the two. Sporting a long robe of purple with silver stars on it. His long flowing beard nearly reached his hips as he looked at his professor with sad eyes. He knew this was a bad decision but it was the only way to protect this child from anyone who wished harm upon it.

"He will be famous Albus. Everyone will speak his name"

"I understand Minerva, he will be the future of the wizarding world and he will not even know. Good luck Harry Potter."

With that he placed a small baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket on the steps of number 4 privet drive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five people stood crowded around a basin in the middle o f a grand office not know what to do to help this poor child who would be left to fend for himself for the next 10 years.

They watched as he would be abused and forced to do work like a slave at age three.

As he would be beaten on his fifth birthday. These people could not, in good conciseness, let this stand. They had to do something about it.

"Well that man has made it off my Christmas list" said one of the five.

"Oh do shut up, dear old fellow, your attempt at dry humor sickens me." Said a tall man dressed in a red colored robe much like what the two people before had worn.

"Oi, pipe down you two. Some of us are trying to think of a solution to this problem." Said a woman with long black curls that cascaded down her back.

"Why do we not just bring him here with us then when it is time he is need in his time we can send him to fight this evil wizard he will face again." Replied a voice from the corner of the room where one could see a short beautiful lady dressed in a very pretty yellow dress.

"I agree with Helga." Another deep voice said.

"Well then lets bring him here than."

Harry felt funny. He was cold and his belly was empty. However now he was felling even funnier. He felt as if was being pulled in as many directions a 14 moth old could be pulled. He then felt like the world had finally been straightened up and opened his bright green eyes to find five people staring down at him.

The person in the middle had along beard like the man he had seen not over 12 hours ago

He was tall and had sparkling purple eyes staring down at young Harry.

The person next to him on the left had bright golden hair and a warm smile on his face. His deep brown eyes looked like Harry's daddy but were a little deeper. He was dressed in a deep red robe and carried a sword at his side with a bright red stone in the middle of the handle.

The woman next to him was very pretty. She had black curly hair and eyes so blue the looked like the sea. She was a middle height but looked very empowering in her blue and silver dress.

On the other side of the man in purple stood a woman dressed in gold. The woman smiled down at him and Harry took a liking to her at once.

Finally, there stood a man dressed in silver and green. He had long black hair and a frown upon his face yet his eyes greeted the little boy shown with happiness.

Harry hiccupped and sent all five laughing wizards the most charming baby smile he could muster.


	2. 5 years latter

A/N So sorry my computer had a little glitch here comes the second chapter!

_5 years later_

_October 31, 1986_

Albus Dumbledore, twidiling his thumbs, sat at his desk in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry pondering the meaning of life.

Was life being loved or was it just experiencing it for the thrill of it why we live.

He then thought back to five years ago when he left their savior on the doorsteps of his last remaining relatives. He wondered how young Harry was. None of his whirling instruments that monitored him had showed anything unusual and he thought it the proper time for a visit.

With a loud crack he apparated to the spot he had been five years ago on this very doorstep when Harry was a baby. He quickly knocked on the door, which was soon answered by a lady who looked much like horse with her long neck and long nose. she was wearing a flowered apron and it was slightly dirty indicating that she was busy baking something of the sort.

"Excuse me, but I am here to inquire about the well being of one Harry Potter." asked Dumbledore

"How dare you speak my wretched sister's husband's name in my house sir. I ask you to leave my property at once." Yelled a purple faced Petunia. As soon as she had said this Albus watched as a solid wood door came toward his face. The the horse lady slammed the door in Albus Dumbledore's face. _Well no one has done that before_Albus thought to himself. Just to make sure Harry was alright Albus did a quick scan to make sure the blood wards were in place. The scan did not work, it came back to him saying that a boy named Harry Potter never even lived at number 4 Private drive. Checking his wand over to see if it had a crack in it but never the less it was fine. _Oh no, what will Minerva say when I tell her I am responsible for losing the only person who could save us if Tom comes back again. He still did not know which was the worse of the two. Tom, Minerva, Tom, **MINERVA.** _With that he turned on the spot an preceded back to the hell fury he was sure to face.

_5 years later_

_October31, 1056_

"Look mum I made the drought of the living death with Sal." A six and a half year old Harry came running up to Rowena Ravenclaw giving her just enough time to drop the books she was carring and swing her little boy around in her arms. His long black hair flew out behind him and his bright green eyes looked up at the person who had been his mum for five years.

"Oh, sweetheart that is wonderful. Not even half of the sixth years can manage that." Rowena flashed a beautiful smile to her adopted son. "Darling, what did Sal say about that?"

"He said I would one day even be better than him." Harry mimicked Sal's deep voice.

"So how are some of my favorite people today?" A new voice, belonging to Godric Gryffindor, entered the conversation. he was wearing his classic burgundy robes and yellow tie but something was off about him today. Harry gave a quick scan over the older man and saw hiden under his robes were a bare of green and silver soxs. So that was why Sal was so happy today. Harry knew this had to do with the Quidittch match that had transpired last week. Godric had been so confident but the team was thoroughly beaten by Sal's house

"Oh were just fine uncle. Are you ready for me to best you in a sword fight after lunch?" answered Harry.

"Little tyke, I hardly believe that is possible…"

"On the contrary, if Harry behaves like he did with me, you will find yourself at his knees" Salazar Slytherin came up to the trio. "I wonder what i can get you to wear this time" he mumbled to himself. No one had heard it but Harry, Godric and Rowena who looked at the two questionagly.

"Wonderful. I look forward to being terribly beaten by a six and a half year old." Godric said with a confident tone, but you could hear the underlining fear about the humiliation he would be put through if he lost.

"Hey, I am only six and one quarter! I am not old like you people." Harry said with a harrumph.

"Now what is all this fuss about?" said an old man coming across the courtyard.

"Hello, Grandfather. How are you today?" Harry shot his smile at the man that clearly meant _I am cute, adorable buy me something._

"Oh, Harry this fuss is not about you is it." Said Helga Huffelpuff, good heartily, as she walked over after helping a first year with the levitation charm

"I will let you know that my grandson is something to be made a fuss over." Merlin said to the others.

"No it is not for a bad reason that Harry is the topic of our discussion but he has just completed the drought of the living death and now has promised to best Godric over here in a sword fight." Rowena replied while laughing.

"Oh well this I have to see. Why don't we take the rest of the afternoon off and tell our students to do the same. I will have some house elves make up some dinner and then we can come back inside for supper." Helga said.

"That sounds marvelous." All the others agreed with what Godric had said and left for the training ground located by the stables near the lake.


	3. Making fun Memories

A/N Hey guys trying to make this chapter have some action. Enjoy!

_Later that afternoon_

All the students at Hogwarts loved Harry. He was one of the most popular kids in school. He passed all his classes with flying colors and naturally became one of the best fighters at the age of six, ever. See at Hogwarts in 1056 they not only taught magic but hey also taught horseback riding, archery, swimming, magical languages and swordplay.

Harry was not as good as an archer as with a dagger but his weapon of choice was his sword that his grandfather had given him when he was four. Oh, his mum had been so mad at Grandfather that day. Her face had rivaled the color of Godric's day robes. Which were a deep burgendey.

_Flashback:_

"_Happy birthday day dear Harry, happy birthday to you." The sound vibrated off the sound of the great hall. Many Faces smiled upon the little boy as he looked around to see the people he loved._

_"Blow out your candles sweetheart." Rowena whispered to her son. Her deep blue eyes had tears of joy and were threatening to spill out._

_After the cake had been eaten it was time to open Harry'spresents. He had received some rare potions books form Sal (including Potions Properties for dummies. Written my the man himself.), some nice books on fairy tales from Helga, a book on weapons form Godric (with detailed graphic on the many types of sword and the differences in the metals that make them.), and a book on healing from his mother (cuts and scrapes for the young magician.). Finally, the last present to open was his grandfather's._

_Harry opened the bright purple wrapping paper that covered the present to find a medium sized wooden box. The box was a deep mahogany and had a single white lily painted on the front. As he opened the chest, he heard he mother say, "What did you get dear?"her voice filled with curiosity._

_The most beautiful sword he had ever seen lay in a casing on blue velvet. it was about 25 inches from the tip to the hilt and ,acording to Godric's book, was made of a substance known as Hopicus. Which was what the Holy Grail was made of. It had a lovely sapphire in the middle of the hilt. It was surrounded by other stones forming a circle and using a rainbow of colors._

_"Grandfather this is the best present ever. Thank you so much." Harry bolted out of his chair and ran to go give his grandfather a big hug. the joy on his face was apparent as he hugged his grandfather none wanted to end this moment. As he did this Rowena peered in the box to see what it was and immediately went livid._

_"How dare you give a four year old that sword? It could kill him if he does not have enough power to control it. You utter imbecile. How could you trust a four year old with dagger let alone a sword that could be the most powerful in the world?" Rowena went on ragging at Merlin for another 30 minutes about the sword and how it could have been the end of Harry if she had not intervened. Merlin got paler and paler by the second as Rowena got redder than a tomato and her black hair got in disarray. The other just silently pitted Merlin for being in a mother's wrath let alone being in that and the wrath of Rowena._

_"Hey Ro, I think he got he message." Godric pointed out before any bodily harm could be inflicted._

_End Flashback:_

That surly had not been as bad as at his fifth birthday when his Grandfather had gotten him a wand but that would be a memory for another time. Now he faced his uncle with all his family and some of his school friends watching and he would not make a fool of himself by dwelling on the past.

"Ready to take your due, old man" Harry bounced on the balls of his feet as he waved his sword in front of his elder.

"Not on my watch kid." Godric yelled back. His smile teasing Harry for all it was worth.

"You do remember the last time someone called my kid? I think it went something like this." With that, Harry kicked his leg out and sweeping Godric's feet out from under him. Harry quickly turned right to avoid the next blow that he was sure to get if he did not get out of the way. Sure enough, there was a sharp jab by the man on the ground just where Harry had been. Godric pushed himself off the ground and being a little embarrassed started to forget he was fighting a six year old. His robe covered in the dust from the ground looked beije instead of burgundy. "My that biege is a fetching color on you Godric." Helga pointed out. Just waiting to see if he would get riled up on the insult. The crowd surrounding them started to place bets on the two as Rowena silently prayed they would not hurt one another. The older of the two started on the offense and found all his attempts to strike the first blow faltered by an impeccable defense from Harry. When Godric in frustration swung wide to the right Harry found the perfect opportunity to strike to the man with quick counter block and half circle to the left. Just as he was about to put the blade to the man he turned the blade so the blunt edge would injure the man and only give him a bruise. Both physically and mentally.

"Come on Harry." "You're better than him." "Watch out there professor" "How could you loose to a six year old." This last comment was made from Sal, as the two exited the training ring.

"Well I guess today is Harry's lucky day." Replied Helga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OHHHHH Old folks getting creamed by a six year old. Review tell me what you think. Thanks.


	4. leaving

"_The purpose of life is a life with a purpose."_

By the age of 13, Harry had completed all seven years worth of learning. He had become a potions master under Sal and a Transfigurations master under Godric. He had easily bested any who he had ever faced and had quiet the body to prove it. He had learned how to speak four different magical tongues and had quickly been learning some muggle languages as well. How ever the only thing that did not come easily for him was change.

Harry had never liked things to be moved from there place or for anyone to go away because in his words as soon as they left he would need them for something. They only way to be ensured that they person he wanted to stay stayed would be for the person in questioned to be pranked by the mastermind himself.

_Flashback_:

_"Mum do you have to leave. I want you to help we study for my charms test and your the only person here who can help me." Harry wined to his adoptive mother._

_"Sweetheart it will only be for the weekend. Two days and I will be back. If you must know I am going to meet a friend of mine that has become quiet successful in life and we are going t have lunch together and catch up on old times." Rowena smiled down at Harry. Harry did not want this person stealing his mom from him so he did the only thing he could think of._

_The Great hall was so crowded on Friday morning that you could hardly here yourself think. This was the perfect opportunity to pull a prank. That was just what Harry did._

_"So Sal, what do you think about the muggle who wrote about Merlin in the book about Author. A total coswallup in my opinion." Rowena spoke to her friend._

_"I agreessss." Pop! Where Salazar Slytherin was sitting now slithered a great green snake. _

_"Oh, goodness. Godric!" Rowena saw her to friends Godric and Helga, who was next to him, turn into a lion and a badger respectively._

_"Mummy what has happened to Aunt Helga and the others?" said Harry with a perfect smile on his face._

_"Like you don't know. Where is your grandfather maybe he can right this before I leave?" Rowena snapped back_

_"Remember he is in a remote place in Germany trying to find the cure for the snifflesphobic disorder. Hey told us not to call unless someone died. I guess you will just have to miss your meeting." Harry said with a happy smile on his face_

_End Flashback:_

Harry sat on the edge of a flight of stairs watching the other students bustling around. They where talking about the winter ball coming up for the third years and above. Some girls chatted on about the new robe shop in the little village down the road. While the upper classmen boys heavily discussed about the up coming Huffelpuff versus Slytherin quittich game. What Harry would do to be like them. Sure Harry was a "major heart throb" and all the guys knew that messing with him was a death wish but no one was his true friend. He felt a presents coming up to sit besides him on the step and saw the understanding purple eyes of his grandfather looking down at what he was viewing.

"You know that you are just like them. You have a family that loves you, a mother that would go to hell and back to make sure you were safe and a knack for getting into all sorts of trouble." At this, Harry had to smile.

"But, Grandfather they are not classified with the word super powerful all knowing genius on their foreheads. They can live their life just making sure that they get a A or better on their next test or about the pop quiz Helga plans to give after diner they get to sit curled up by their common room fire and snuggle up next to someone who likes them back and not an immanent object. I love you all but sometimes I wish to be normal." Harry spoke softly but you could hear the hurt in his voice as he finished his speech.

"The thing is Harry what is normal. Are you sure, you wan to be like them when you already are the best person you could be. To me you are pretty special and I love you just the way you are. Do you remember the sword I gave you all those long years ago?"

"Of course, but mother has it under lock and key and I have not seen or touched it since then. I am sure I can get it out of her rooms by tomorrow morn."

"Hold I their sonny. I want you to take that sword a go. Run away from it all. I always did it when I was you age. You take the sword and go on the next great adventure I your life. Leave us old fart bags alone and see what it is like to take risks. I promise you will not regret it. Go learn about Magic. Not what we taught you here. Throw that out the window and see what it is I feel when I use all my powers. Because my boy you will sure need them for the future when you will have to face troubles you can not imagine."

Merlin looked at his grandson he had come to love and knew it was time for him to learn his on way. Rowena may not like it but Harry had grown up and fast. She would soon have to tell him about his past. _After his trip, most definitely, we should not shatter his reality before shipping him off._ Bright green eyes stared at him before looking at the ground.

"I guess I will have to go pack my bags then." And with that the rest of Harry Potter's life had begun.


	5. Break

A/N: Hey all. Sorry I have not updated but thanks to the people that reviewed. I have made this into a Hp 3 OC but I still have no idea on how to make her or what she loks like or anything. I would greatly appreciate any suggestions given. Thanks. This chapter will be a little short because I have Algebra Mid- Term coming up and need to do all the studying I can.

He could not believe that he let his grandfather talk him into this. What was he thinking?

Harry Potter laid down looking up at the stars while pondering why the hell he was here.

So far, he had gone 30 miles from the castle all on horseback. He rode along with one of his favorite steeds. Buddy. The all black horse with big muscles was a gentle giant but could look imposing if someone was doing something they should have not. The clearing in which Harry had decided to spend the night in had tall oaks surrounding the grass and as well as a cool breeze, that came with summer. Harry identified the stars in Orion's belt with ease and saw the planet Jupiter as it shown from above.

Wanting to do something on a night this beautiful was hard but he fought his inner monolog and remembered what Grandfather had told him. _"Just relax, go back to yesteryear. Clam your mind and ensnare your senses"_ well that last part he really did not add but you get the point. So Harry sat with is leaned back and fought the growl in his stomach until the sound even startled Buddy_._ Buddy had even got a little fidgety by now and was pining to for a quick run. Harry soon unlatched Buddy from the tree he had tied him to, grabbed his bow and arrow, and left the campsite. The thrill of the wind in his hair led him to give a _"Whoop_" of joy and even Buddy felt better. The two seemed as one as they raced through the forest even out running time itself. (A/ N not really going back in time). Flash of trees zoomed by as the chased after a rabbit they had caught a glimpse of. After a good ten minutes, the rabbit managed to find it home and dove into its den until the two could not see a hair of it anymore. _Well there went dinner_ Harry though to himself. Just as Harry and Buddy were about to give up the chase a deer wandered into the grove of trees in front of the two. "What our luck, Buddy." Harry whispered to his horse. With three arrows, Harry had brought the deer down and had secured dinner for the rest of the week.

"Let us go back to camp, old friend." The Horse trotted the rest of the way until it was insight of the lean-to tent Harry had set up. Then it broke in to a full out sprint being happy the little venture had ended.

However, one thing on Harry's little excursion that Harry did not notice were a bright pair of speckled eyes in the distance. Watching his every move wondering when would be the right time to tell him what she knew and to ask him to help her in her quest. He was according to legend one of the greatest sorcerers and had even beaten Godric Gryffindor when it cam to his sword ability. She would wait another day or so and then all would be explained. Just as she left for the little cove in the corner of a big mountain, she cast a spell on the boy who was preparing meat to be cooked. One that would send him to her home. In the middle of the Crystal Lake.


End file.
